


Cat Person

by CurufinweAtarinke



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, curvo is a good dad and tyelpe loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurufinweAtarinke/pseuds/CurufinweAtarinke
Summary: Curufin is not a fan of dogs, especially not tiny ones.





	Cat Person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/gifts).



> Inspired by a tumblr prompt.
> 
> Pet names -
> 
> Fanya - Cloud
> 
> Þindë - Silver

Curufinwë’s good day happily decoding his father’s latest sketches into actual drafts takes an abrupt turn for the absurd as Tyelkormo drops something into his lap.

“What,” he asks, blinking owlishly up at his brother, before looking back at the ball of fluff now snuffling happily on his lap, “is _this?”_

“Her name is Fanya,” says Tyelkormo, which tells Curufinwë absolutely _nothing._

“Why is it here, in my lap. Also what _is_ it?”

“She’s a dog,” says Tyelkormo.

“You’re a liar,” replies Curufinwë. “This is not a dog, it’s an incredibly fluffy hamster or something.”

“A friend of mine has been breeding them,” says Tyelkormo, unconcernedly sinking into the seat opposite Curufinwë. He grins as Curufinwë lifts the alleged dog up to get a better look, his hands able to meet around the tiny puppy’s body.

The puppy barks squeakily, stubby limbs waving. Curufinwë lowers it back down from eye-level to stare at Tyelkormo. “Your friend made this _on purpose?_

“Initially she was breeding them for hunting of smaller game, but a number of Vanyarin and Noldorin ladies really liked the look of them, and now she’s been breeding them for lapdogs,” Tyelkormo replies breezily. “I’m not sure how much I care for them myself, but I know she’s careful to ensure their health.”

Curufinwë stares at the tiny dog as it rolls over, begging for pets. He caves and uses a hand to gently scratch its fluffy belly, causing the puppy to go into fits of ecstasy.

“Alright,” he says, “but this doesn’t explain why _I_ have it here, in my lap.”

“She didn’t have enough homes for the whole litter, and no one wanted Fanya. So, I thought you might like her.” Tyelkormo notes Curufinwë’s expression and quickly continues, “Or rather, Tyelpë might.”

Curufinwë has to admit that Tyelkormo has a point there. His son adores animals.

“Also, your cat seems to be getting lonely now that Tyelpë’s in the forge more.”

“What cat?” says Curufinwë automatically.

Curufinwë and his cat have an Arrangement. The pair of them will do everything in their power to avoid each other and ignore the other’s existence. The cat is allowed to reside in Curufinwë’s house and receive food in exchange for general hunting of mice and enduring the attentions of Curufinwë’s darling if sometimes over-enthusiastic son.

“Don’t start that with me, you’ve got white cat hair all over you,” says Tyelkormo, grinning. He makes grabby hand motions so Curufinwë picks the dog up from his lap and places it on the table, which it happily plods across to receive expert head scratches from Tyelkormo.

“The cat will eat this for breakfast anyway,” says Curufinwë. “Look at it, it’ll die if it falls off this table.”

“Let’s ask Tyelpë what he thinks,” Tyelkormo says, and shouts for his nephew over Curufinwë’s protestations.

Tyelperinquar enters, carrying the cat around its middle. It is enormous, and entirely too fat in Curufinwë’s opinion, with long silver fur that gets _everywhere_. The cat endures Tyelpë’s attentions with the good grace it always does.

Tyelpë gently puts the cat on the floor, and makes his way over to the table. He immediately melts at the fluffy puppy that barks excitedly at this new figure.

“Who’s this?” Tyelpë asks, hand already buried in white fur.

“Her name is Fanya,” replies Tyelkormo.

“She’s adorable!” says Tyelpë. “Are we keeping her?”

Curufinwë is a rock. Curufinwe is an island. Curufinwë is not susceptible to emotional manipulation by his awful brother and his innocent son. Curufinwë takes one look at Tyelpë’s hopeful face and caves instantly.

“Yes,” he says, and ignores Tyelkormo’s smug, dumb face. He’ll get his revenge later.

“Oh thankyou!” cries Tyelpë, and really Curufinwë could never say no to him. Tyelpë picks up the puppy, its stubby tail wagging wildly, and laughs as it licks his nose. “She’s so sweet, I— Hey! Þindë!” The jealous cat has headbutted Tyelpë’s leg.

Tyelkormo and Curufinwë watch in interest as Tyelpë crouches down to introduce the tiny dog to the enormous cat.

“This could end poorly,” Tyelkormo mutters. Curufinwë can’t help but agree.

The cat wanders around the dog, sizing up the apparently ambulatory cloud. The dog, for its part, stands still, tail wagging slowly and uncertainly.

Apparently satisfied, the cat begins to groom the small dog, pulling it onto the now sitting Tyelpë’s lap so that he can pet them.

“I guess you’re keeping her,” says an entirely too pleased with himself Tyelkormo.

Curufinwë just sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, I’m still taking requests on my tumblr - curufins-smile.tumblr.com
> 
> For reference - Fanya looks something like this:  
> https://youtu.be/Ca96Ym05Wk8
> 
> while Þindë looks like this: https://goo.gl/images/NxKGyq


End file.
